


There's A Storm Coming

by samandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Clint Barton, Panic Attacks, Storms, but it's slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Clint is terrified of storms, has been for as long as he can remember. But now, he has two alpha's to comfort and protect him from the storms, even though he sometimes forgets and needs reminding. Also, Bucky's there, because I thought it would be cute.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	There's A Storm Coming

Clint stands quietly in front of the large floor-to-ceiling glass windows, overlooking New York City. Tonight, the sky looks grey and gloomy, and Clint can hear thunder out in the distance. This could only mean one thing. There's a storm coming.

“There you are,”

Clint startles slightly when he hears his alpha’s voice come out of nowhere, and then he slowly turns to see Tony walking into their shared bedroom. “Hey, Tony. Um, you were looking for me?” He asks, voice quiet.

Tony nods. “Yes. I just checked the weather on the news. It’s not looking so good out there,”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Clint mumbles, glancing back out the window, before sighing. “Where’s Steve?”

“He and Bucky are on their way back home right now,” Tony tries to assure him. He can hear the panic in Clint’s voice starting to become more clearer, and that’s worrying him. Steve and Tony are well aware of how the omega gets during thunderstorms, and do their best to comfort him prior and during the storm. Tony walks over to the omega. “What do you want to do, Clint? This isn’t going to be a small storm, it’s going to be big, and- and I want to do everything I can to make sure you’re as safe and comfortable as you can be.”

“I’m not a child, Tony,” Clint argues, glaring at his boyfriend.

“I know you’re not a child,” Tony replies calmly. “But, even adults have fears. Please, just let me comfort you, Clint.”

Clint scoffs. “I don’t need comforting,” he grumbles, before storming away from Tony.

Tony sighs with frustration, and runs a hand over his face. “Jarvis, keep me updated on Barton,” he says. “Alert me if he starts panicking when the storm gets nearer.”

“Yes sir. Mr. Barton seems to be making his way towards the vents,” Jarvis informs him.

“Of course,” Tony mumbles, rolling his eyes. At least Tony knows where to look for when he needs to find Clint. With Clint being Hawkeye, Tony and Steve quickly realized that Clint liked to hide in higher up places where he could watch over. They call it his ‘nests’. It was only fitting.

Finally, Steve arrives home with Bucky a half an hour later. They’re absolutely soaked from being out in the storm.

“Shit, it’s raining cats and dogs out there,” Bucky complains as he shakes his head.

“Bucky,” Steve laughs as Bucky splashes him with water. “You know, I never understand that saying.”

"Me neither," Bucky agrees as he looks over at Steve. "Raining cats and dogs? Odd..."

“It’s about fucking time,”

Steve looks over to see Tony walking up to him and Bucky, and he greets Tony with a quick kiss. “Hey, T. How is he?”

“Beats the hell out of me. He’s somewhere in the vents. Jarvis hasn’t alerted me yet, so there’s that,”

“The vents?” Bucky asks, raising his eyebrows as he looks between Tony and Steve.

“Oh. Clint likes to hide in the vents,” Steve explains to him, which only confuses Bucky even more. “We don’t understand it either. As long as he doesn’t hurt himself, then we don’t care what he does. It’s like a comfort thing.”

“Good to know you give him rights,” Bucky says, shrugging his shoulders.

“What type of alpha’s do you think we are?” Tony asks, offended. The three jump when a clash of thunder comes from out of nowhere. “Shit. That’s not good. Jarvis, how’s he doing?”

“Mr. Barton seems to be on the verge of a panic attack, sir,” Jarvis informs him.

Tony claps his hands, snorting when Steve jumps at the sudden noise. “Alright, team. It’s time. We’ve got a hawk to find, and to lure him out of the vents. He could be anywhere in these vents,” Tony says. “That’s why we’re splitting up.”

“Can’t you just have Jarvis tell you where he is?” Bucky asks, frowning.

“Well, he can give us the general direction,” Tony says, nodding. “But it’s the finding him part…”

“Sounds like a lot of work, but I’m in. Where do you want me to start looking?” Bucky asks.

After coming up with a game plan, the three alpha’s separate to find the missing omega. Bucky takes the vents near Steve, Tony and Clint’s apartment. Bucky still doesn’t know the Avengers tower like the other two alpha’s do. He’s only just started living here after spending a year of recovery in Wakanda. But, an omega needs help, and he’s not going to let that said omega suffer, especially when he's the omega of his best friend.

After crawling around for about ten minutes, he finally lays his eyes on Clint.

“Finally,” Bucky breathes, before starting to crawl over to him. He sees that Clint is visibly shaking, and has himself curled up tightly into a ball, trying to drown out the loud noises from the storm. Bucky's heart breaks at the sight. “Hey there, bud.”

Clint jumps at the sudden voice, and looks over at Bucky with wide eyes. “B- Bucky? Wh- What a- are you-?”

“I’m helping Steve and Tony look for you. I’m so glad I found you so I can get out of these vents. Honestly, I don’t know how you do it,” Bucky says, trying to lighten the mood for Clint.

Clint rolls his eyes, still shaking. “I’m perfectly fine where I’m at, thanks,”

“You may think so, but anyone could see that you’re not fine. You’re alpha’s just want to comfort you, because they care about you, Clint,” Bucky tries to assure him. “It's okay to admit you need comfort sometimes. Take it from me.”

“Did Tony pay you to say that?” Clint asks, frowning at the alpha.

Bucky chuckles. “No, he didn’t. But, it’s true. It doesn’t make you weak to ask for help. Trust me, that’s something I had to tell Stevie all the time when he used to be an omega, and was sick all the time. So damn stubborn he was.”

Clint smiles, and opens his mouth to reply, but he whimpers when another clash of thunder rumbles loudly through the vents. He tries to take deep breaths to calm himself, like Tony taught him to do when he was on the verge of a panic attack, but it doesn’t seem to be helping him.

Bucky frowns as he watches the omega. Clint reminds Bucky so much of Steve before the serum, which makes him want to comfort the omega even more. “Clint, come on, sweetheart. It’ll be okay, I promise, just let me get you out of these vents,” Bucky says softly, carefully holding his hand out to the omega. 

It takes a few more moments of coaxing, before Clint finally takes Bucky’s hand. Bucky sighs in relief as he holds onto Clint’s hand, gently pulling him out of the space he holed himself up in. 

“Stop looking, boys. I’ve got your omega,” Bucky says over the comm.

“ _Oh thank God_ ,” Tony replies instantly, letting out a sigh of relief. “ _We’re on our way up! Stay with him_.”

“ _Bucky, we owe you one, you’re a fucking lifesaver_ ,” Steve adds.

“ _Cap! Language_ ,” Tony warns, earning a snort from Bucky. Bucky wasn't there at the time when it happened, but Tony was quick to tell him the story of how Steve scolded him once on a mission for swearing, which they still tease Steve about to this day, and Bucky finds it quite hilarious.

“ _I’m actually going to kill you, Tony_ ,”

Bucky finally gets Clint out of the vents, carefully. He keeps him away from the windows so that he can’t see the storm going on outside. It would only freak him out more. Bucky wraps his arms around Clint, keeping him in a comforting hug while they wait for Steve and Tony to arrive.

It only takes a couple minutes before Bucky sees Steve and Tony rushing over to them.

“Buck, thank you,” Steve says as he carefully takes Clint out of Bucky’s arms. Clint’s shaking, because the storm outside has gotten scarier and louder. “It’s okay, Clint. We’re here now. I’ve got you.”

“We’ve got it from here,” Tony says as he places a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. "Your help is greatly appreciate."

Bucky nods, though he’s a little hesitant to leave when there’s an omega in distress, but he also knows that Steve and Tony will take care of their omega. “Let me know if there’s anything else you need. But, preferably if it didn't include crawling through the vents. Seriously. I don’t know how he does it.”

Steve chuckles, pressing a gentle kiss to Clint’s forehead. “He’s called Hawkeye for a reason, Buck.”

Bucky rolls his eyes fondly. He gently squeezes Clint’s shoulder, before heading towards the elevators.

“Alright,” Tony begins softly, walking over to his two lovers, and gently placing a comforting hand on Clint's back. “Why don’t we put on a movie, yeah? Whatever you want to watch. We’ll watch it. I’ll make some nice hot cocoa, and even some popcorn. That sound good?”

Clint looks over at Tony, his face still buried in Steve’s chest, and he slowly nods.

Tony’s heart melts as he stares at the omega, and how small he looks even though he’s not small at all. Tony just wants to protect him at all costs. “Come on, Legolas. It’s time for cuddles,” he says, leading the way into their apartment.


End file.
